


2017 Comment Fic_August

by lil_1337



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies), Gundam Wing, Marvel, One Direction (Band), Shadowhunters (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - RPF, Banter, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Get Together, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Nursery Rhymes, Swimming, WAFF, on the lam, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Being Responsible   
> Prompt: Shadowhunters, any character(s), with great power comes great responsibility  
> Character/Pairing: Alec

When Jace handed the leadership of The Institute over to Alec he felt vindicated. After all, he was the one who had been born and raised to be a leader. The one everyone expected to end up in the big chair. And yet, the weight of responsibility weighed heavier on his shoulders than he expected. Despite all his planning, dreaming, and second guessing those in command he had a feeling this being in charge was going to take a lot more getting use to than he had expected.


	2. Iambic Pentameter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MCU, Wade Wilson(/+any), counting crows (One for sorrow, two for joy, etc.)  
> Characters/Pairing: Wade + Peter

"One for sorrow, Two for joy, Three for a girl, Four for a boy, Five for silver, Six for gold, Seven for a secret, Never to be told. Eight for a wish, Nine for a kiss, Ten for a bird, You must not miss." Wade paused his finger moving to the next black bird perched on the wire. "What comes after ten?" 

"Eleven?" Peter offered, a slight smirk tugging at his lips could be heard in his voice even though his face was covered. 

"Not helpful." 

"But literally true. Ten does come after eleven." 

Wade sighed, a sound that was less put upon and more like a balloon deflating. "I meant the poem, Mr. Literal Pants." 

"Literal pants? Literally neither one of us is wearing pants and it's less of a poem and more of a nursery rhyme. Something for kids to recite or sing." 

"Why?" Wade's frown was so intense it could be seen through the material of his suit. "Why would you make kids sing that?" 

"I don't know. People are weird. Ring around the rosy is about the bubonic plague and rock a bye baby has the baby falling out of a tree." 

"Wha?" Wade sat down suddenly, his legs crossing as he landed on the rooftop. 

"Yep." Peter nodded, then gently patted Wade on the shoulder. "Also, it's about magpies so it really doesn't matter what comes after ten."


	3. Fun In The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, ensemble, “Well, that was refreshing!”  
> Theme: Prompts should be a sentence or bit of dialogue, and writers should use the prompt as either the first or last line of their fill.   
> Characters/Pairing: Duo/Heero + Quatre/Trowa. Mention of Wufei/Relena

"Well, that was refreshing." Duo clamored out of the pool then sat on the side, his feet dangling in the water to wring his hair out. 

Quatre grinned, not bothering to lift his head up from the back of the lounge he was stretched out on. Despite the fact that his skin was already turning a dark pink his blissed out smile and boneless sprawl made it clear he was not planning on leaving any time soon. 

The sprong of the diving board captured both their attentions and they watched as Trowa flipped three times in the air before cutting the surface of the water, so effortlessly it was if he was a hologram or an illusion. 

"Show off." Duo muttered then grimaced as Quatre's smile widened into a self satisfied smirk.

"You do the best cannon ball." Heero lifted himself out of the pool in one smooth feat of athleticism. He grabbed a towel off the stack near the leg of Quatre's chair and began helping Duo with the task of working the excess water out of his hair.

"Thanks." Duo tilted his head back and smiled, his hands continuing their job through sheer muscle memory. "We need to do this again when Wufei and Relena get back next week." 

"Yes we should." Quatre picked up his phone from where it lay to a bottle of water on the ground. "I'll email everyone right now."


	4. Low Rent Restaurant Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Boondock Saints, Connor MacManus+Murphy MacManus, It was one of the perks of constantly being on the run.  
> Theme: Prompts should be a sentence or bit of dialogue, and writers should use the prompt as either the first or last line of their fill.

The restaurant was new, well, new to them any way. Connor tasted his soup then announced that it was decent. Murphy agreed though he had to add the caveat that it wasn't as good as Ma's. The look that Connor gave him pretty said it all; nothing was ever going equal hers especially not when made by American hands. Still it was filling and the people filling the booths around them paid no attention to the hungry young men in the back booth. The situation wasn't ideal, but, at least for the moment, this appeared to be a place they could add to their list of reasonably safe restaurants. 

Murphy hated it. Always being on the run, never eating in the same place twice. No hanging with friends and bitching about work over a pint or six. Connor wasn't thrilled either, but in his moments of attempted good humor he would remind Murphy when it was all said and done they could write a travel book and make a million dollars. He said it was one of the perks of constantly being on the run.


	5. Tourist Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One Direction RPF, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, summer job AU, "Thank you for choosing Big Bus Chicago."  
> Theme: Prompts should be a sentence or bit of dialogue, and writers should use the prompt as either the first or last line of their fill.

Niall kept close to the buildings trying to avoid the rain that was misting down over the city. He loved Chicago when it rained, the low gray clouds made it look as if you stood on top of one of the buildings you could actually touch the sky. That made the budding architect in him want to do a little dance for joy.

The bad thing was the early morning rain meant that there would be less butts in the seat of the tour bus that he was guide for. Less tourists meant less tips and less tips meant fewer dollars he could set aside for next semester's tuition. The good news said was the weather channel claimed the showers would be gone by 10 so it should only effect one of two circuits around the loop.

The bus was empty when climbed on, waving a cheerful hello to Louis, the driver and one of Niall's drinking buddies. After covering the seat with a disposable, plastic poncho Niall settled in, preparing himself for the day ahead. 

Two stops later Niall was still the only passenger, but the wind in his hair and the occasional drop of rain dampening his hair made him think of his native Ireland and that kept the grin on his face. As Louis eased the bus next to curb in the shadow of the Sears Tower Niall spotted a lone person waiting for a ride. Scruffy five o'clock shadow announced that puberty had happened to an other wise baby faced young man. He was dressed casually in jeans, sneakers and a maroon hoodie that partially obscured his face. 

It was less than a minute before he was peeking his head out of the stairway that lead to the upper level, poncho in hand. He looked around for a minute before selecting the seat next to Niall. "Great day isn't it? I love the rain!" 

Niall grinned and offered a hand to shake. "Me too. My name's Niall. Your first time in Chicago?" 

"Liam Payne." Liam shook solemnly though he never stopped smiling. "Just moved here. I'm starting uni in the fall. I figured this would be a good way to see some of the city. Nice to meet you Niall." 

"It's a good start." Niall agreed. Beneath them the bus lurch as it prepared to launch itself into the first break in traffic. With one hand Niall casually pushed the microphone he used to the side. "Since you're the only one on the bus right now we can just talk, okay?" He grinned with Liam nodded enthusiastically. "As I said, my name is Niall, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Thank you for choosing Big Bus Chicago."


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Donald Strachey Mysteries, Donald Strachey/Timothy Callahan, there's no place like home

Donald closed the door softly behind him, securing the lock with a flick of his thumb. Once he was sure it had caught he began divesting himself of outerwear. His hat, scarf, and gloves went into the pockets of his coat and the coat itself was hung haphazardly on the hook by the door. One by one his boots thumped quietly onto the tiled floor of the foyer, followed by a breathy sigh as Donald buried his sock clad feet in the warmth of the living room carpet.

It had been a long, cold, frustrating day and right now crawling into his amazingly comfortable bed and snuggling up to his warm, cuddly husband was the only thing that could possibly redeem it.


	7. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, They can't find something important because they're surrounded by moving boxes.  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Character/Pairing: Clint Barton

Clint frowned at the chirp from his phone, pulling it from his pocket. The battery life was showing red and after a moment it chirped again, a surprisingly mournful sound, before shutting down completely.

"Fuck my life." He muttered looking at the sea of boxes that surrounded him. His charger was in one of them. He distinctly remembered packing it. Unfortunately he pull up no other memories attached to it to help him pinpoint which box.

Maybe he should have taken Coulson up on his offer to help Clint move and get settled into his new apartment, his first real place of his own. Well, it was too late now to change his mind and call.

Sighing, but not really unhappy, more annoyed and a bit overwhelmed by the newness, Clint lowered himself to the floor and


	8. Keys To The Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any m/m, asking his partner to move in with him  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing   
> Characters/Pairing: Trowa/Quatre

What did you want to talk about?" Trowa slid into the booth then sipped his coffee, enjoying the smooth warmth.

"I was thinking. No, I was wondering..." Quatre took a quick drink before squaring his shoulders and placing a ring of keys in the middle of the table. The newness was clear in the shine of the metal and the sharpness of the cuts.

Trowa's eyes went to the keys then back to Quatre, waiting patiently for him to explain.

"I was wondering...doyouwanttolivewithme?"

Smiling and giving a sharp, uncharacteristically eager nod, Trowa reached for the keys. "Yes."


End file.
